


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Akiteru starts to think sexually of Oikawa down to a conversation he had with his college teammates one day when he then meets Oikawa he ignores him instead talking to Iwaizumi. Oikawa in a bid to make sure he doesnt loose his luck meets the elder Tsukishima at Karasuno's match where things get steamy!





	Looks Can Be Deceiving

A/N: I am back once more with the promised Haikyuu Ship I decided with another rare pair! Though I originally wanted to write a uke Oikawa fic when I reread the prompt given to me by Nina3491 for this ship I just wanted to write it! Will definitely write a few more Haikyuu fics after my Hetalia one! I can’t say a big enough thank you to everyone for their lovely comments on my fics it’s really helped me to have the drive to keep writing! Hope you enjoy and please R&R!!

Akiteru’s POV

One day while I was hanging with my college teammates we ended up watching a TV interview with Oikawa where he said his favourite quote ‘if you’re going to hit it, hit it until it breaks!’ to which one of them brought up how they wondered if this was the same philosophy that he used in everyday life especially sex for instance ‘if you’re going fuck someone, fuck them till they break!’

Some of my teammates happened to be married and they made comments like ‘once you’re married your wife wants you to take Oikawa’s advice in sex.’ So whenever I hear Oikawa’s name or see his face on TV or in magazines I can’t stop myself from laughing or sniggering thinking back on this. 

However my thoughts soon turned in another direction Oikawa was indeed a very attractive boy who gets a lot of attention he must have had many girlfriends by now. So he must have a very active sex life, so does Oikawa fuck his girlfriends the same way he hits the ball? Does he fuck hard and rough? This was the thoughts that were now plaguing my mind. 

At some point I started to imagine this which always resulted in me getting incredibly turned on resulting on me replacing the girl with myself thinking about just how it would feel to be roughly pounded into by him. I even ended up fingering myself imagining that my fingers where the brunettes cock, I felt incredibly guilty and ashamed for my actions however I couldn’t stop myself.

Oikawa was practically Tsukki’s age so it felt incredibly wrong to be thinking of him in this way and imagining him fucking me hard and rough. I couldn’t help thinking of how the younger boy would probably find it absolutely gross that someone my age thought of him that way. He hardly likely to get turned on by the thought of some old guy fingering himself while thinking of him, my own thoughts were starting to depress me however it was a fact and there was no way that I could think of anything else in the heat of the moment it was always Oikawa.

I couldn’t help it was a good thing that I didn’t have to face Oikawa as I was fairly certain I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye let alone talk to him. However my good luck turned sour one day as I was out shopping with Tsukki I happened to walk into Oikawa, literally, he apologised and held out his hand to help me up. When I realised exactly who it was I turned tail and started to flee however when I heard Oikawa asking Tsukki if he was related to the guy who bumped into him I had to turn back.

Oikawa’s POV

To say I was surprised when someone bumped into me nearly knocking me off my feet while I was on my way to grab food with Iwai-Chan is an understatement. I was even more surprised when I helped him up and he ran away from me, when I looked up and saw a retreating figure with blonde locks I happened to see Tsukishima from the corner of my eye. “Yo glasses! Are you related to the poor stranger I just ran into?” I asked him. 

The blonde glared at me for the nickname “that’s my older brother,” he told me begrudgingly. I chuckled and turned to the guy that I’d run into as he’d returned to stand by his baby brother clearly not wanting to leave without him.

“Are you alright?” I asked him now waiting patiently for a reply however no matter how long I waited it seemed that Akiteru had no intention of replying to me in fact he completely ignored me and instead was merrily chatting to Iwai-Chan instead. He was telling the ravenette how awesome of a player that he was amongst other things and the two were becoming fast friends.

I huffed a little only to get more annoyed when Tsukishima leaned in to me “It appears that Nii-Chan is completely immune to your charms~” he teased only making me huff more in my irritation. Having enough of being ignored I pouted grabbing the ravens arm dragging him off.

“We have to go now I’m starving I think I might just faint from starvation otherwise!” I called out giving a small wave to the brothers. I could hear Tsukishima snickering at me and my obvious pettiness of my charm failing me but I didn’t stop or turn around just simply kept going to the restaurant we had previously agreed to go to.

However before we got very far I heard a shout from behind us “goodbye Iwaizumi! It was a pleasure meeting you!” when I looked behind at him I took notice of his smile as he waved Iwai-Chan off.

I pouted even more at this it was really bugging me so I ended up complaining to Iwai-Chan as we ate, “just what had I done wrong?! Why would Tsukishima’s big brother not acknowledge me at all only Iwai-Chan?! Did he not like me? Everyone likes me! Maybe I offended him? Or had Tsukishima maybe mentioned something about me that tainted his view of me before we’d even met?!” 

When I had stopped complaining Iwa-Chan replied, “he probably just didn’t hear you when you asked him your question, he isn’t a bad guy either he seemed to be very sweet and friendly to me. He even gave me his number in case I wanted to enrol in the same college as him.” I instantly snatch his mobile from him and copy his number down because I can’t let such a cute looking college student ignore me. What if it gave me bad luck! It might cause all the girls to lose interest in me or something! That would be awful!

At the next Karasuno match I made sure to attend it knowing that Tsukishima’s big bro would probably be there to cheer him on. It turned out that I was right, he was sat on the Karasuno side no one was sat beside him so I sauntered over and sat down beside him. “Hello again Akiteru~” I greeted him. It seemed that I’d caught him completely off guard as he practically jumped out of his skin with a rather adorable squeak his food and drink going everywhere. 

When the cute blonde looked my way he blushed rather noticeably and even stuttered a little as he spoke, “h-hi Oikawa-San…” he greeted me awkwardly “I have to go q-quickly and clean m-myself up…” he adds before quickly getting up and making a beeline for the bathroom. 

It was as I watched him practically run to the bathroom that everything started to fall into place for me. Akiteru had a crush on me, it was so obvious to me now, and that was why he acted all flustered, nervous, shy and jumpy just now. It was also why he’d ignored me the other day and only payed attention to Iwai-Chan. With this brand new revelation I decided to follow him into the bathroom. When I entered I heard the blonde talking to someone and soon saw that he was on the phone, he was completely freaking out as he told his friend that he’d completely made a fool out of himself and looked like a total dork in front of me. The guy he’d been getting himself off to, the guy he can’t stop wondering if he fucks just as hard as he hits the ball. I couldn’t hold back at that comment and started to laugh causing the blonde to drop his phone as he froze in place. 

He started stuttering even more his hands starting to flail as he attempted to come up with some sort of believable story however whatever came out of his mouth was utter gibberish. I however wouldn’t listen to anything that did come from his mouth as I practically stalked up to him backing him into a corner now. “You should have just me right from the start if…I fucked as hard as I hit the ball,” I told him huskily. An incredibly red faced Akiteru ends up stuttering out do you it was barely audible but there was no way I missed it. “I don’t know because I’ve only had girlfriends and high school girls are so delicate so I always have to hold myself back whenever I had sex,” I told him seriously. “However I’m sure a college student such as yourself can handle me~” I added now causing his cheeks to flare up even more.

Without giving him a moment to think things through or decline I ducked in and captured those adorably cute pink lips of his in a passionate kiss which he returned after a couple of seconds. Relieved that he was giving me permission I deepened the kiss my hands starting to roam a little as I slide them over his body getting a feel for it as I hadn’t had much of a chance to actually check him out. I found that he was rather slender but still well built, just my type. The more I felt his toned body the more eager I was to touch more of him, I started to undo his pants when his hands rested on top of mine as he pulled back, when I looked up at him I saw uncertainty in his eyes. I made sure to gaze up at him showing my sincerity in my eyes as I spoke, “Akiteru, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, if you tell me to stop I’ll stop. I may be a lot of things but I won’t force people into anything they don’t want to.” He nodded and released my hand I smiled a little pecking his lips sweetly.

Once his pants were pulled down enough to reveal his semi-hard cock I couldn’t help but lick my lips. His body seemed to be perfect in every way in every place. I cupped his cock pumping him a little lazily making sure to drag my thumb over the slit every now and then drawing out a few light moans from him. Those moans when straight to my groin giving me an instant erection, I’d never found anyone’s moans so hot before! No girl had caused such a reaction from me. I really wanted to fuck him the more he moaned the more I wanted to just bend him over and have my wicked way with him however no matter how much I wanted to if he wanted to wait I’d respect it no matter how hard it was on myself. 

I buried my face into the blondes neck now nuzzling lightly as I mumbled, “fuck…Akiteru…” into the crook of his neck “I really, really want to fuck you…if you aren’t up for that…you need to say so before I get too riled up…” I voiced wanting him to know exactly what I wanted to do to him so I knew now when we could walk out of here before I got too fired up.

I could tell from my position, face in the crook of his neck, that he was blushing incredibly red as his entire body temperature rose. He stuttered out a few incoherent things until finally burying his nose in my hair “i-its fine Oikawa…I can tell how serious you are a-about…me…and it’s something I have w-wanted for a while n-now…” he told me. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had his nose buried in my hair I’d have shot my head up to stare at him because I’d honestly expecting him to refuse but there was no way I would do something I knew would hurt him.

Slowly I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes “You’re sure about this?” I asked now to be sure. His cheeks flared once more all the way to his ears and down his neck as he nodded. I didn’t need to be told twice, feeling incredibly giddy that I’d get to fuck this incredibly adorable and very pretty college student. I could already feel myself getting addicted to him I could only hope that he was feeling the same way about me. I dived down for another kiss this time the kiss was soft and loving conveying to him just what this meant to me without needing to put it into words that would undoubtedly make him over heat in embarrassment.

Once we pulled away I instructed him to turn around which he did I then moved him slightly over so he bent over the sink. I then got on my knees behind him wasting no time in burying my face into his arse so I could lick at his sensitive hole drawing out a few more delicious moans. After a moment I started to push my tongue past the tight rings of muscles and soon I add a finger at the same time surprised by how well he was taking them. “Is this not your first time?” I asked now feeling a little jealous that someone else probably stole his virginity.

His ears flared bright red once more at my question “n-no…no one’s touched me t-there…before…” he stuttered out causing me to raise a brow at this. I added a second finger scissoring him as I searched for his prostate.

“Hmmm but it appears that you’re used to being played with back here…” I commented before delving my tongue in beside my fingers pushing it as far as I could. He let out a rather loud and incredibly sexy moan at this as he blushes even deeper red.

“I p-play with…m-myself…i-imagining…its y-you…” he admitted now causing me to pause in my movements I’d not expected such a reply from him. Not wanting him to think that I was creeped out by this I pulled back so I could stand my fingers remaining in his ass scissoring him I leaned over him to capture his lips in a sweet kiss which he returned.

“I think you’re prepared enough~ you’re quite nice and loose already,” I told him huskily before removing my fingers gaining me the most adorable whimper I’d ever heard in my life. I slumped over his back burying my face into him “you shouldn’t rile me up so much or I won’t be able to hold myself back…” I informed him softly but before he could respond to this I pulled back lining myself up with his entrance undoing my pants and pulling my erection free before thrusting into him till I was fully sheathed inside him. He gave out a rather loud cry of pain and pleasure which he tried to stifle his noises not wanting anyone to hear us. I however was not worried about anyone walking in on us my only concern was pleasing him. 

I waited till he grunted to tell me to move I then pulled practically all the way out then slammed back in repeating the motion drawing out more and more moans from his lips as he panted rather heavily. Each moan he released spurred me on more and more as my thrusts became rougher and rougher. “F-fuck..! A-Akiteru..! You’re so fucking t-tight…so h-hot..!” I moaned out against his neck once more. 

Sex had never felt so good no woman had ever made me feel so good or sounded so god damn sexy as I fucked them and certainly no woman allowed me to go so rough. I knew from this moment on I wanted Akiteru and only Akiteru and I’d do whatever I had to for him to stay by my side. “Ahhnn!” he moaned out throwing his head back so it rested on my shoulder slightly “y-you’re so…b-big…” he moaned into my ear. 

I nearly lost it right then and there it took incredible control to not cum. “F-fuck..!” I exclaimed loudly biting down on his neck roughly and sucking on the spot so as to leave a great big red mark to claim him as my own though it was still in a place that he could cover if he wanted to. “Akiteru…” I moaned out “Akiteru…Akiteru…Akiteru…” I repeated a few times making him blush deep red like a tomato as I slammed into him right into his prostate. He moaned loudly as he came hard over the sink.

The sudden tightness around my heated flesh was too much too take so I buried myself as deep as I could before I coated his walls in my semen. I moaned into his neck as I rode out my orgasm. We remained like that for a moment unable to move as we panted heavily trying to get air into our lungs. “Y-you definitely…fuck someone till t-they break…” he panted out now making me blush a little.

“A-are you okay..?” I asked now worried that I’d gone overboard. He chuckled and nodded to affirm that he was fine. I released a sigh of relief as I pulled out of him helping him to turn around so that I could kiss him easily. “I’m glad…” I told him softly before continuing “I…I hope that this isn’t going to be a one-time thing…”

It was his turn to flush now as he looked away making me automatically think the worse. There was no way I could go back to fucking girls and there was no other man I wanted to fuck and spend my life with but him. “Of course it’s not…I-I wouldn’t let a guy do me…on a whim…” he mumbled to my utter delight making me grin. 

I nuzzled his cheek before capturing his lips in a heated kiss “I guess this makes us boyfriend’s then~” I told him to which he nodded with that adorable blush of his. 

“Can we wait to tell others though…” he asked now looking away “it’s just I want to wait till the right time to tell Tsukki and mother…” he added. I chuckled softly at his bashfulness as much as I wanted to rub it in Tsukishima’s face that his big bro wasn’t immune to my charms after all I’d respect his wishes. I nodded at this pecking him on the nose now I then told him to lean on the sink as I pulled his pants back up doing them up then working on my own I then let him lean on my shoulder as we headed back out. 

As we headed back towards the court we ran into Tsukishima looking for his brother “Nii-Chan!” he exclaimed as he saw that Akiteru was limping only managing to walk with my help. “What happened Nii-Chan? Is everything alright?” he asked though he was calm and he seemed to be expressionless I could still see the worry he had for his brother.

“I’m fine Tsukki~ I just…twisted my ankle,” he told him with his reassuring smile “luckily Oikawa was nearby to help me out,” he added making Tsukishima to glance at me with a slight glare like he always did however he nodded slightly in thanks. I helped Akiteru over to the seats waiting till he was he was seated before giving them my beaming smile.

“Well I should get going Iwai-Chan is around here somewhere~” I told them trying to make it sound as natural as always however has I walked past Akiteru I whispered just loud enough for him to hear but low enough for Tsukishima not to “I’ll message you later…” making him smile a little which stuck with me and I knew at that moment that I’d be the happiest man on the planet as long as this man remained at my side and I was going to do anything in my power to make sure he was happy.

The End

A/N: it took me a little longer than I expected loooool can’t believe it ended up being so loooong! My shoulder is cramping from being in the same position for so long! Ahahah oh well its done now~ I had a lot of fun writing this little one-shot there will definitely be more Haikyuu to come next however will be a Hetalia ship for one of my readers that requested one from me a while back~


End file.
